


Back Seat Driver

by ml101



Series: Hope Is Worth Fighting For [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by @grace52373 and her love for Rumple’s description of Neal’s driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Seat Driver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace52373](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace52373/gifts).



> Part of my “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” series for @rumbelleishope on tumblr.

 

“Come on Papa,” urged Neal but Rumple wasn’t going to have any of it.

“You want to borrow my car,” began Rumple. “You show me you’re worthy to drive her.”

“You’d think they were talking about a horse or something,” said Belle from the sidelines as she stood with Emma watching the father and son with amused looks on their faces.“You know men and their cars, Belle,” replied the sheriff as father and son continued their argument. “It’s their baby.” She glanced back at Gold’s Cadillac. “And I have to say, Gold’s car is in great condition for something so vintage.”

“I heard that!” came Rumple’s reply.

“Be thankful she said vintage and not old,” added Neal much to his father’s glare.

Rumple raised his car keys to Neal’s eye level. “You want the right to drive my car again, Baelfire. You’re going to have to earn it. Especially after you insulted her by breaking in and attempting to hot wire her.”

“Papa you make it sound like I insulted the car!” exasperated Neal. “Ride with me and I promise you, I’m a decent driver.”

“This coming from a car thief,” came the quick retort and Belle and Emma exchanged a look. This was going to be one crazy afternoon.

* * *

 

“There’s a dog crossing the street.”

“I can see him.”

“You should give way.”

“The walker already signalled for me to go Papa!”

Belle and Emma had to force themselves to be quiet as the two continued to argue like children. It was a wonder that they haven’t ran into something yet.

“Did you even go to any driving school Bae or you just thought you’d go at it?” asked Rumple exasperatedly as he winced at his son’s not so graceful left turn.

“You’re one to talk Papa,” came the reply as Neal was too focused on the road. “Out of everyone in this car, at least we actually did learn how to drive car and not have it magicked into our brains.”

“Well at least I know how to drive on both sides of the road,” came the retort and Neal wanted nothing else but to glare at his father’s smug reply.

“Again not all of us were magicked with the skills of the world,” hissed Neal, this time really turning to glare at his father before maneuvering to the road leading out of town.

“Baelfire don’t you dare pretend this is some sort of race,” warned Rumple as he held the handle above the car window.

“Come on Papa!” urged Neal as he picked up speed. “Aren’t you curious at all about what this car can do?”

“I’m more concerned about staying alive,” came the reply and Belle and Emma couldn’t suppress their chuckles.

“I think what you’re father is trying to say,” began Emma. “Is that people who usually drive out of town tend to get into accidents, especially when they’re speeding away.”

Neal frowned and decelerated. “Have I expressed how much I hate magic and curses?”

“The next time you need something done with magic I’ll remember those words, Neal Cassidy,” replied his father as they made their way back to the Victorian.

“See,” began Neal as they were back on Main Street. “I did not scratch your car, I did not ran over any animals or anything for that matter. I’m a decent driver and I do not drive like a getaway car.”

Rumple merely rolled his eyes. “You still owe me for breaking into my car.”

“You fixed it with magic!”

“I thought you said you hated magic?” asked Rumple with a sly smile and Neal returned it with a glare. But before he could reply with a witty remark, Emma’s voice rang behind him.

“NEAL LOOK OUT!”

* * *

 

“You didn’t ran over any animals and and other stuff in the road,” began Emma in her full sheriff voice as she glared at her boyfriend. “You did almost ran over a human being.”

Neal sighed and turned to see David and his father looking over Jefferson who managed to get out of the way in time. It was a blind turn so to speak and yes, Neal wasn’t paying much attention to the road because his father was such a smug bastard.

“He’s going to be alright,” came Belle’s voice and Neal turned to see her smiling up at him. “Besides, he’s your father’s rare friends. I’m sure he fixed Jefferson up.”

Neal nodded and watched as his father helped the younger man up, not looking any worse for wear. The hatter just patted his father’s back and waved at Belle before heading back home. He saw his father and David exchange a few words and David looking his way and giving him a look that basically said ‘you’re in trouble now’.

He didn’t know where he was more in trouble, with his father or with his sheriff girlfriend.

“And like a getaway driver,” began Rumple as he walked over to his son. “You don’t pay much attention to your surroundings.”

Neal bowed his head at the words and Emma’s glare but he suddenly heard his father sigh.

“Although I must take part of the blame for doing nothing but be a back seat driver,” said Rumple all of a sudden and Neal whipped his head up to see his father giving him an embarrassed smile. “Jefferson’s going to be alright. You didn’t do any other damage besides almost giving me a heart attack with whatever you call your driving techniques.”

Neal smiled. “Does that mean I can drive your car now?”

“Either you buy one or drive Ms. Swan’s bug,” came the reply as his father raised his hand for his keys. “The only person allowed to drive the Cadillac now is me.” He turned to his wife. “And Belle once she feels she’s ready.”

“Does that mean you’re offering to buy me one like for Belle?” asked Neal with a mischievous grin. “Because you did miss a lot of my birthdays.”

Rumple’s smile dropped and was replaced with a glare as Belle and Emma were once again refraining from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> “Hope Is Worth Fighting For” is a series of fluffy, sweet one-shots that I will continue either with some random idea or prompts from anyone. Feel free to do so!


End file.
